Lequel de nous
by Likidskin
Summary: "Elles avaient une bonne entente, mais rien ne pourrait arriver de vraiment sérieux. Ron lui tournait toujours autour. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui pourrait se passer entre eux. En réalité, Hermione Granger n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses sentiments et elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à les comprendre." Légèrement OOC.
1. Prologue

Le soleil entrait dans la chambre caressant doucement la peau découverte. Eclairant de plus en plus la chambre, il réveilla une jeune femme dont les cheveux bruns recouvraient l'oreiller sur lequel elle reposait, son corps blotti contre un autre épousant ses formes. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et, délicatement, elle flatta des yeux ce corps qu'elle avait pu à nouveau parcourir hier.

-Bonjour, chérie. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Très bien. Et toi ?

-Très bien comme dans : je n'ai fait aucun cauchemar ?

-Tu sais que je n'en ai pas avec toi. Il faut que j'y aille. Navrée de ne pas pouvoir rester.

-Comme toujours.

-Serait-ce un reproche ?

-On se verra dans la semaine. Je ne m'en inquiète pas.

-Fais attention aux hiboux aujourd'hui.

-Comment ça ?

Mais la brune se leva du lit et s'habilla couvrant son corps aux cicatrices. Elle sentit un doigt glisser le long de sa colonne lui insufflant un frisson de plaisir.

-Ne recommence pas. Je dois y aller. Et je dois rendre mon compte rendu sur toi.

-Ai-je été sage ce mois-ci ?

-Comme une image. Tu incarnes la perfection, tu le sais.

-Flatteuse.

-Comme si ça te déplaisait. Maintenant, laisse-moi finir de m'habiller.

Les yeux reposent sur les cicatrices. La guerre a fait tellement de mal. Comment est-il possible de souiller un tel corps ? De détruire une telle jeunesse ?

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Mon corps n'a aucun attrait. Ces... cicatrices rappellent de bien trop mauvais souvenirs.

-Tu es très jolie. N'en doute pas.

Un dernier regard et un dernier baiser avant que la jeune femme ne parte. Par la suite les propriétaires du manoir se retrouvèrent pour le petit-déjeuner quand un hibou frappa à l'une des fenêtres du salon. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, il s'engouffra portant un bouquet de fleurs blanches.


	2. Chapter 1

-Bonjour, Hermione. Tu vas bien ?

-Merci, et toi Kingsley ?

-Bien. J'ai hâte d'en avoir fini avec ce dossier. Madame Black vient n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je lui ai demandé d'être là pour 10h.

-Très bien. Je vais pouvoir te demander ton bilan avant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Hermione. Elle était chargée de la justice magique et plus particulièrement d'un nouveau département suivant le dossier des familles affiliées au règne de Voldemort mais y ayant renoncé durant les guerres ou n'ayant pas porté la marque. Elle s'est occupée personnellement du dossier Malefoy, ou plutôt Black à présent après le divorce entre Narcissa et Lucius, envoyé en prison.

-Est-ce que Mr. Black sera là aussi ?

-Je crains que non. Il a une réunion très importante pour son travail et tu sais comme il est difficile pour lui d'être accepté maintenant. J'ai accepté qu'il ne soit pas là pour cette fois.

-Tu as bien fait comme toujours. Maintenant, que peux-tu me dire d'eux deux ?

-Bien sûr aucun sort noir, aucun contact avec d'anciens mangemorts. Ils ont écarté quasiment toutes leurs anciennes relations si ce n'est les Greengrass dont la plus jeune fille, Astoria, plaît beaucoup à Drago. Drago a été embauché depuis deux mois. Il fait un bon travail d'après son employeur. Narcissa me traite très convenablement même si les débuts ont été chaotiques comme tu le sais déjà mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant.

-Ne penses-tu pas que c'est un subterfuge ?

-Non. Nous avons trouvé des points communs et des lieux d'entente.

Ils discutèrent encore quand la secrétaire d'Hermione les prévint de l'arrivée de Narcissa.

-Bonjour, Mr le ministre, Miss Granger.

-Bonjour, Mme Black. Répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

-Comment allez-vous Mme Black ?

-Très bien, je vous remercie.

-Pouvez-vous nous parler de votre quotidien ?

-Croyez-moi il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. Je me délecte de ma tranquillité.

-Vous devez bien sortir de temps en temps, non ?

-En vérité Mr le ministre, très rarement. Au chemin de traverse, que j'évite dès que possible, chez ma sœur quelques fois. Nous avons repris une certaine relation depuis quelques mois.

-Combien de temps ?

-Ça doit faire trois ou quatre mois.

-Qui en a pris l'initiative ?

-Moi, Mr le Ministre. Je vous étonne ? C'est Miss Granger qui m'en a donné l'idée, expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers la concernée. Quand vous m'avez rappelé l'importance de la famille. Quand vous m'avez parlé du soutien infaillible que recevait chaque Weasley des autres membres. Quand vous m'avez parlé de mon petit neveu. Comment pourrais-je me détourner de ma sœur quand elle a perdu son mari, sa fille, son beau-fils et qu'elle doit s'occuper de son petit-fils alors que j'ai la chance de m'en être aussi bien sorti et en ayant un fils pour qui je donnerais tout ? Je ne peux pas sciemment la laisser seule. J'ai perdu une sœur il y a vingt-sept ans, je viens d'en perdre une autre en ayant la chance unique de retrouver la première. Qui passerait à côté après de tels événements ?

-On ne peut que vous féliciter pour de tels sentiments. Seulement est-ce réellement sincère ?

-Si je ne vous ai pas convaincu maintenant, comment le pourrais-je ? Vous verrez avec le temps. Ce n'est pas de la pitié, du moins pour ma sœur, ce n'est pas une action intéressée. Franchement qu'y gagnerais-je ? Au mieux quelques jours de moins à subir ces interrogatoires. Il n'y a pas grande différence.

-Vous avez raison Mme Black. Pourriez-vous nous parler de votre fils ?

-Drago travaille. Il est bien intégré. Il est un fabuleux fabricant de potions. Bien sûr, il ne s'occupe que de potions de soin. Il lui est interdit pour l'instant de fabriquer des potions à l'usage plus ou moins controversé, et puis, il tient réellement à se rendre utile. Il veut se faire une réputation à la hauteur de sa nouvelle vie. Il veut faire bonne figure devant la famille Greengrass.

-Une famille de sang-pur.

-Oui, Mr le ministre. Mais aucun des membres n'a pris part dans la guerre. Une famille discrète mais noble qui a, au fil des générations, apporté beaucoup aux sorciers.

-Comment se passe la cohabitation avec les aurors ?

-Vous voulez parler des deux aurors qui n'ont pas eu à intervenir une seule fois à l'intérieur de la maison et seulement à l'extérieur pour éloigner des individus des plus méprisables et indésirables comme ces Goyle venant se plaindre de la mort de leur fils, ou de cette insupportable Rita Skeeter ? A merveille. Ils sont vraiment discrets. Quant aux aurors de nuit, je ne sais pas, généralement à ce moment de la journée, je dors et rien ne se passe.

-Bien, je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois partir pour une réunion. Mme Black, Miss Granger.

-Mr le ministre.

Les deux sorcières restèrent dans le bureau après le départ de Kingsley.

-A quand le prochain bilan ?

-Nous sommes donc à vingt mois. On se voit dans deux mois. Le 2 mai.

-Quelle date intéressante.

-Oui.

-Si ce jour-là, tu as besoin d'aide Hermione. Tu sais que je suis là.

-Tu n'auras pas une tombe à visiter ?

-Si, mais je peux bien faire les deux. Ma sœur doit avoir arrêté de se retourner à présent, quoiqu'elle était persévérante. Peu importe. Bellatrix est toujours ma sœur et je l'aimais énormément.

-Je sais, Narcissa. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. On se verra plus tard.

Narcissa fit un léger signe de tête à Hermione avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir mais se retourna une dernière fois.

-Au fait, merci pour les fleurs. Ces narcisses blancs sont vraiment d'une grande pureté.

Sur ce, elle quitta le bureau et repartit chez elle. Hermione regarda la porte avec un léger sourire. La nuit avait été somptueuse, comme toutes celles qu'elles passaient ensemble. Elle aimait les moments passés avec la sorcière blonde, elles avaient une bonne entente, mais rien ne pourrait arriver de vraiment sérieux. Ron lui tournait toujours autour. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui pourrait se passer entre eux. En réalité, Hermione Granger n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses sentiments et elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à les comprendre.


	3. Chapter 2

-Hermione ! C'est tellement agréable de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ? Tu manges bien au moins ?

-Oui Molly, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je me porte très bien. Et vous ?

-Oui. Je suis contente que tout le monde soit là ce soir. Même Androméda et le petit Teddy. Tu restes bien sûr ?

-Eh bien...

-Mais oui, quelle question ! Ron et Georges ne vont pas tarder. Ils veulent nous faire découvrir leurs nouveaux produits. Harry rentrera un peu plus tard. Il était de surveillance. Ginny ne doit pas être loin. Elle m'a dit qu'elle passait voir les Lovegood.

-Hermione !

-Coucou, Teddy. Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui ! Et puis tu sais aujourd'hui on est allé au Chemin de Traverse.

-C'est chouette ça.

-Et puis même que grand-mère elle m'a acheté un nouveau jouet.

-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ?

-Un dragon ! Mais je vais te dire un secret.

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est une peluche. Mais elle fait « Rrrr » quand je la lance pour la faire voler.

-Eh bien, tu es drôlement gâtée. Tu as dit merci ?

-Oui ! Tu veux que je te la montre ?

-Bien sûr.

-C'est grand-mère qui l'a.

Hermione posa Teddy par terre et put faire face à la sorcière qui regardait son petit-fils si à l'aise avec la jeune femme.

-Bonjour Andy. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui et toi ? Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter de voir le jouet de Teddy.

-Oh, mais ça me fait plaisir. Ne t'en fais pas. Allez, viens Teddy on va le faire voler ce dragon.

Laissant les deux sorcières entre elles, Hermione et Teddy se dirigèrent vers le jardin attendant le retour des autres occupants du lieu.

-Tu ne la trouves pas rayonnante en ce moment, Hermione ?

-Oui, peut-être. Je crois qu'elle se sent bien dans son travail.

-Je dirais qu'il y a plus que cela. Rajouta Androméda sur un ton conspirateur.

-Tu veux dire... elle verrait quelqu'un ? Qui ?

-Ça je ne sais pas mais ce quelqu'un doit être vraiment spécial. On en n'a même pas entendu parler, c'est qu'elle doit vouloir garder cette personne pour elle seule.

-En tout cas ce n'est pas Ron. Je me demande bien qui est ce garçon.

-Tu surjoues ton rôle de mère-poule, Molly. Et je n'ai pas dit que c'était spécialement un garçon. Je pense qu'Hermione cherche son bonheur où elle le trouve.

-Quoi ?

-Tu te souviens de cette jeune femme avec qui elle est arrivée il y a un an ? Blonde, timide, très jolie, une collègue qui connaît Ginny ?

-Oui... oh, tu crois que toutes les deux ?

-Je le parierais. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit elle en ce moment. On ne l'a plus revue.

Elles continuèrent de discuter en surveillant les arrivées des uns et des autres. Ginny était revenue depuis peu et s'extasiait auprès du jeune Teddy et d'Hermione. Les deux amies s'assirent côte à côte et parlèrent en surveillant l'enfant excité avec son jouet. Molly, après la déclaration d'Andy, regarda autrement cette mise en place, particulièrement quand Ginny posa une tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui mit un bras autour de ses épaules avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Androméda ria en voyant le regard de Molly.

-Allez, Molly, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu penses que ces deux-là sont ensemble ?

-Non, bien sûr... mais... enfin...

-Ça te dérangerait ?

-Je...non... mais, il y a Ron.

-Si ça se trouve elle brouille les pistes ?

Cette fois, Androméda ne put réprimer un éclat de rire. La matriarche Weasley était complètement perdue et commença à douter des paroles de son amie.

Ron et Georges transplanèrent ensemble dans le jardin et se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe pour présenter une nouveauté à Teddy. Une heure plus tard, Harry se présenta et les rejoignit à son tour. Teddy ne put se résoudre à ne pas lui montrer son dragon. Harry lui raconta une escapade pittoresque sur un dos de dragon volé dans une certaine banque... Teddy en fut ébloui et alla la raconter à sa grand-mère qui se dit qu'elle devait peut-être avoir un mot avec le parrain de son petit-fils pour éviter que celui-ci ne tente le même genre d'exploit.

Une fois la famille au complet, les conversations se firent légères jusqu'à ce que Harry pose une question.

-Vous savez ce qui est prévu pour les deux ans ?

Le silence se fit. Chacun lançant un regard à droite à et gauche pour voir qui briserait le silence, qui serait trop tendu ou bouleversé.

-Comme l'année dernière il me semble, non ? Répondit Hermione. Une sorte de messe avec minute de silence et puis après une sorte de foire, quelque chose pour alléger l'atmosphère, ou censé le faire.

-A t'entendre on penserait que c'est une mauvaise idée. Fit remarquer Georges.

-Ce n'est pas que ce soit une mauvaise idée mais franchement on a tous perdu un proche, des gens qu'on aimait, on a tué et on doit se féliciter ? Je sais bien qu'on doit être reconnaissant pour la vie que nous avons maintenant, pour l'avenir radieux qui se profile etc. Tu sais que je m'occupe des dossiers des réinsertions et certains voudraient vraiment rentrer dans les rangs mais ne le pourront peut-être même pas parce que s'ils viennent dans ce genre de célébration ils ne seront vus que comme des criminels qu'ils aient fait quelque chose ou non, parce qu'un tatouage les marquera à vie et que certains ne verront pas au-delà. Il faut célébrer nos morts, il ne faut pas oublier la guerre et ses conséquences mais faut-il pour autant en faire une telle fête qui ne fait que renouer avec les vieilles querelles ? Vous savez que j'ai raison, que ces jour-là les disputes, les bagarres sont bien plus importantes.

-Ça veut dire que tu n'y seras pas ?

-Franchement, je ne sais pas. Je serai sûrement là le matin.

Hermione se tut et la conversation reprit comme si de rien n'était mais l'approche de l'anniversaire était présente dans l'esprit de tous.

Après le repas le Trio et Ginny se proposèrent d'aller se balader pendant que les plus âgés profitaient de l'air frais de cette soirée sous le porche. Ginny et Harry étaient en tête tandis que Ron s'approchait d'Hermione.

-Tu parlais de ton travail tout à l'heure. Ça se passe bien ? Tu n'as pas de difficultés ?

-C'est très intéressant et ce n'est pas qu'un travail de bureau. Ça me demande de multiples connaissances. Je pense que c'est utile. J'ai quelques difficultés bien sûr. Mon statut de sang est une question délicate avec ces familles et les vieilles habitudes ne disparaissent pas du jour au lendemain. D'autres sont très étonnants : ils ne s'en formalisent pas. Le poids de la famille est tel qu'ils étaient obligés de s'y plier ou de risquer leur vie. La vie a un prix et souvent on préfère la garder que de vivre sans rien. Mais tous oublient ce détail après quelques mois. Et puis je ne suis pas seule là-dessus. J'ai une équipe fabuleuse.

Hermione voyait bien que Ron tentait de faire dévier la conversation. Il était tellement maladroit, c'en était presque charmant.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait une petite soirée juste tous les deux, ça ne te dirait pas d'aller boire un verre ou... aller au restaurant ?

-Pourquoi pas. Tu m'enverras un hibou pour me dire quand tu peux ? Je dois rentrer chez moi, il commence à se faire tard et je dois aller chez les Black demain.

-Ah oui, Drago.

-Eh oui ! Mais bon, j'ai des avantages qui vont avec.

Sur ce elle lui fit un clin d'œil, dit au revoir à ses amis et retourna vers le Terrier.

-Hermione ?

Celle-ci se retourna pour voir Androméda seule dans le salon.

-Tu as vu ma sœur aujourd'hui, il me semble. Recevant un acquiescement, elle continua. Est-ce que tout se passe bien ? Ma sœur va bien ?

-Tout va à merveille. Ne t'en fais pas. Elle nous a fait part de votre correspondance et de vos visites.

-Oui. J'en ai été la première surprise, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Je n'ai pas le droit de refuser qu'une partie de ma famille revienne. Elle a le droit à sa seconde chance, non ?

-Tu as tout à fait raison. Elle est une personnalité très intéressante.

-J'ai l'impression que vous vous entendez bien.

-Le début n'a pas été facile, mais c'est beaucoup mieux maintenant.


	4. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre suivant, n'hésitez pas à commenter  
Bonne lecture  
L.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione était attablée à une table de jardin sur une terrasse en pierre devant un jus de fruits et un bol de fruits, observant, ici, le vol d'un oiseau, là, une goutte de rosée tombant d'un pétale, profitant de la présence de Narcissa. Elle était arrivée tôt ce matin, surprenant la maîtresse de maison dans son réveil qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Elles appréciaient la compagnie l'une de l'autre et rayonnaient de bonheur en se voyant.

Drago les rejoignit et les embrassa toutes les deux sur la joue.

-Bonjour, Drago. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, Hermione. Et toi ? Tu viens pour notre dossier ?

-Oui. Je dois toujours venir vérifier de temps en temps.

-Et les aurors n'ont pas trouvé ça bizarre que tu viennes si tôt ?

-Je suis la chargée du dossier et du département. Je peux débarquer chez n'importe qui à n'importe quelle heure pour être sûre qu'aucune infraction n'est commise. C'est très pratique. Finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Je suppose, surtout pour rejoindre mère dans son lit.

-Ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne regarde personne et cela n'entache en rien la qualité de mon travail. En parlant de travail, comment se passe le tien ?

-A merveille. Mon patron a été étonné de mes qualités de fabricant et il a dit que bientôt je pourrai aider à en fabriquer de nouvelles, à mettre au point des antidotes... C'est très valorisant. Et je te remercie, tu m'as bien aidé pour y arriver.

-Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. C'est surtout ma réputation que tu dois remercier. Et comment se porte Astoria ?

-Bien, je te remercie. D'ailleurs, elle vient manger dimanche midi. Tu seras là, Hermione ?

-Non, déjeuner au Terrier. C'est très utile pour votre dossier que tu ais une vie sociale et un travail dans lequel tu t'épanouis qui montre aux gens que tu n'as pas besoin de magie noire. Quant à toi Cissy, le fait de reprendre le contact avec ta sœur est très prometteur. Il y aura toujours des mauvaises langues arguant d'une manipulation mais la majeure partie de la société va vous ignorer ou va vous faire confiance.

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Il n'y avait aucune gêne ni maladresse. Tous trois se sentaient assez proches pour profiter simplement de la présence des autres. Le temps était si clément pour un mois de mars. Les couleurs étaient tendres et la légère brise de vent donnait l'impression d'un moment suspendu sur la ligne du temps. Une main douce et chaude enserra celle d'Hermione qui tourna la tête vers la propriétaire.

-Viens faire un tour avec moi, Hermione.

Drago leur fit un sourire et elles se dirigèrent vers le jardin et les diverses plantations qu'il contenait. Hermione regarda Narcissa contempler des ancolies avant de placer deux doigts autour de la tige de l'une d'elles pour sentir son parfum. Elles continuèrent vers les belladones. Outre le nom, le cœur noir de ces fleurs rappelait à Narcissa sa sœur défunte. Hermione savait qu'elle les avait plantées le lendemain de la mort de Bellatrix. Narcissa aimait sa sœur. Elle avait été un pilier, un rempart, un modèle pendant des années, elle avait été présente à chaque moment important : quand elle a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, pour son premier jour à Poudlard, pour la réconforter après une dispute avec ses parents, pour l'aider dans ses révisions, lors de son mariage, lors de la naissance de Drago. Elle était consciente de la colère qui la consumait un peu plus chaque jour, de la haine qui l'emplissait, des ténèbres qui l'emportaient toujours plus. Elle était consciente de la folie qui s'aggravait. Mais rien ne changerait le fait que ce soit sa sœur. Même lorsque, étant Malefoy, elle était désavouée avec son mari, Bellatrix l'avait toujours considérée à part. Elle l'avait protégée jusqu'à la fin. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Du moins, elle l'avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'elle en parle à Hermione qui ne la jugea pas un instant et lui avait même dit à la fin qu'elle la comprenait. A ce moment, Hermione lui avait parlé de la famille Weasley, des liens entre chaque membre et que tous étaient prêts à tout pour protéger les autres. Peut-être aucun n'avait tué par plaisir, ou torturé par colère mais ils étaient là pour les autres. Hermione avait ajouté que même en étant enfant unique, elle comprenait qu'on pût avoir un lien aussi fort avec un frère ou une sœur et que rien ne pouvait altérer cela.

-Tu sais qu'elle est mieux là où elle est qu'enfermée à nouveau à Azkaban à espérer l'impossible. Personne ne l'en fera sortir. Même si les détraqueurs n'y sont plus, son état mental n'aurait fait qu'empirer et d'elle-même elle serait devenue une coquille vide. Elle n'était pas faite pour ce nouveau monde.

-Je sais. C'est si dur de se dire que je ne la reverrai plus, que je ne l'entendrai plus rire, qu'elle ne se moquera plus de je ne sais quelle tare familiale chez les uns et les autres. Parfois la nuit, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est là. Je sens son parfum, j'entends sa voix. Je sais pertinemment que si j'ouvre les yeux elle disparaîtra et pourtant je le fais avec l'espoir de la voir une dernière fois.

-Elle est morte au combat. Elle est morte pour ses idéaux, même s'ils étaient terribles. Au moins, elle est morte comme elle l'aurait souhaité. C'était une guerrière. Une autre chute aurait été ridicule et elle s'en serait voulue toute sa mort.

-Tu as raison, je sais bien.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Andy cet après-midi. Vous pourriez en parler.

-Je ne sais pas. On n'a pas encore parlé de notre famille.

-Justement, il est peut-être temps. Je dois y aller. Envoie-moi un message si ça ne va pas. Andy sera à ton écoute. Elle est vraiment contente de pouvoir te revoir.

-Merci.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Hermione s'éloigna, lançant un dernier regard à la sorcière blonde toujours plongé dans la contemplation de ses fleurs. Elle ne vit pas la larme roulée le long de sa joue. Narcissa n'avait pas été prête à voir partir sa sœur. Elle avait bien sûr imaginé que ça arriverait mais n'y avait pas cru. Elle voyait sa sœur comme une immortelle. Elle était trop forte, trop grande. C'était peut-être ce qui l'avait perdu. Elle était au-dessus de ce monde. Elle n'y avait pas sa place. Hermione avait raison. Qu'aurait-elle fait dans ce nouveau monde aux codes si différents ? Les sang-purs ne sont plus au-dessus. Pas même en-dessous. Non, il n'y a plus d'échelle, que des pairs. Bellatrix en vomirait de dégoût. Alors, elle tourna la tête où Hermione était quelques secondes plus tôt et sourit, le soleil se reflétant dans ses cheveux tandis que son fils marchait dans sa direction si digne et si beau dans sa chemise légèrement entrouverte, le vent glissant dans ses cheveux dans lesquels il passa sa main. Elle avait un trésor, et il était à portée de main. Elle avait plus que depuis les vingt dernières années. Oui, elle était heureuse. Son fils lui tendit une main qu'elle prit et il l'emmena plus loin dans le jardin profiter de la chaleur de cette matinée radieuse.


	5. Chapter 4

Merci pour les commentaires, n'hésitez surtout pas à en laisser pour donner votre avis.

Petite interaction avec Ron ici.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Hermione reçut un message de Ron l'invitant au restaurant le vendredi soir. Elle était contente de passer du temps avec son ami. Peut-être serait-ce un moyen de comprendre ses sentiments à son égard. Ils avaient failli s'embrasser le jour de la bataille finale et le baiser aurait bien eu lieu s'ils n'avaient pas failli finir noyer dans la chambre de Serpentard. Ils en avaient à peine discuté acceptant l'un et l'autre que ce n'était que le moment qui avait pu amener ce baiser. Ron venait de perdre son frère et ils pleuraient la mort de leurs amis. Depuis rien ne s'était passé mais Ron tentait toujours un peu plus de se rapprocher d'elle. Hermione ne s'en était pas formalisée jusqu'à quelques mois. Elle n'avait pas eu d'histoire sérieuse, seulement des passants d'une nuit ou de quelques jours. Parfois, elle en retrouvait un ou une après plusieurs semaines ou mois et la nuit scellait leurs retrouvailles éphémères. Ce qui se passait avec Narcissa était unique à tous points de vue. Cela durait depuis quelques mois mais malgré l'entente, la complicité, le besoin l'une de l'autre, ce qui se passait n'irait pas plus loin. Elles en avaient convenu toutes les deux y trouvant le réconfort et un plaisir qu'il n'était plus permis de refuser, pas après de telles années. Elles s'étaient données l'une à l'autre sans réfléchir, de manière précipitée et ardente. Elles n'avaient pas réfléchi aux conséquences optant pour l'inconscience. Et cela leur convenait très bien. Drago n'avait pas eu besoin d'être tenu au courant. Après avoir vu Hermione plusieurs fois au petit-déjeuner et avoir remarqué les gestes l'une envers l'autre, il avait compris de lui-même et avait commencé à taquiner les deux femmes pour leur montrer qu'il n'irait pas à l'encontre de leur choix et même qu'il les laisserait libre d'agir comme bon leur semblait.

Ron arriva chez Hermione à l'heure précise. Elle pouvait lui reconnaître que depuis la guerre, il avait gagné en maturité et en sérieux.

-Alors où m'amènes-tu ?

-Dans un petit restaurant français. Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer.

Il présenta son bras afin qu'elle y glisse le sien avant de descendre les escaliers de son appartement. C'était vrai, elle aimait beaucoup la cuisine française. Cependant, tout ce qui touchait à la France la ramenait aux souvenirs de vacances passées avec ses parents. Elle les avait ramenés d'Australie, leur avait redonné les bons souvenirs mais une fracture irréparable en avait résulté. C'était comme s'ils étaient bloqués entre leur vie en Angleterre et leur vie en Australie. Ils n'avaient plus que des rapports cordiaux avec Hermione, comme si elle était une amie de la famille, un membre un peu éloigné et non leur fille. Elle s'était attendue à de l'incompréhension, de la colère, qu'ils lui en veulent un temps mais sûrement pas à.… ça. A rien. C'était le pire, ce rien.

Ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant. Très chic, sûrement cher. Ils avaient reçu de l'or, beaucoup d'or pour services rendus à Poudlard, à la communauté sorcière, à l'humanité même. Ils en avaient tous trois donné une bonne partie pour la reconstruction du château, pour des associations pour les familles endeuillées, pour les orphelins. Ron avait voulu en donner à ses parents qui ont refusé n'acceptant que le fait qu'il offre des funérailles décentes à son frère.

-Alors, comment trouves-tu ?

-C'est fabuleux, Ron. Merci.

-Je l'ai remarqué il y a quelques jours en me promenant après le travail. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait sûrement. Si tu veux après on peut aller se balader près des quais.

-Bien sûr, avec plaisir. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tout ça ?

-C'est juste que... enfin, tu vois...

-Oui ?

-C'est juste que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé du temps ensemble. Et ça me manque. Tu vois ?

Le repas se passa dans une bonne humeur mais Hermione ressentait le stress de Ron. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui allait se passer mais déjà elle voyait quelque chose d'assez gênant. A la fin du repas ils sortirent le long du quai. Ron lui prit la main comme un geste soudain mais que la jeune femme trouva très mesuré. Alors qu'ils avaient maintenu un bon rythme dans la conversation à table, Ron semblait devenir muet dehors. La sentant légèrement frissonner, il porta son bras à ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait trouver ça risible ou mignon. Ron était réellement perdu quand il s'agissait de la draguer. Arrivés à un ponton, Hermione regarda l'horizon et Ron se tenait derrière elle. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la fit se tourner vers lui. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Hermione ne refusa pas. Elle répondit au baiser avec une sorte d'obligation. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner ce qu'elle voulait, alors autant prendre ce qui venait maintenant. Il arrêta le baiser et Hermione se demanda si c'était à cause d'elle, s'il avait senti qu'elle ne donnait pas ce qu'il fallait.

-Je te ramène chez toi ?

-Oui.

Avait-elle dit oui pour se faire pardonner ? Ou parce qu'elle espérait plus, au fond d'elle ? Rien n'avait émané de Poudlard entre eux, mais ils avaient grandi maintenant, ils étaient plus mûrs, Ron avait beaucoup changé. Peut-être valait-il tenter l'expérience ?

-Et voilà, nous y sommes.

-J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, Ron, merci.

-Oh, ce n'est rien. Merci à toi d'avoir accepté.

-Tu en doutais ?

-Je ne savais pas si tu voyais ça comme moi.

-En fait, pour être honnête, je ne le sais toujours pas. On s'entend vraiment bien et j'aime passer du temps avec toi...

-Alors prends ton temps, je serai toujours là.

Il se pencha à nouveau et l'embrassa. Elle le regarda descendre les escaliers. Elle rentra dans son appartement et fut surprise d'y voir Ginny.

-Euh... bonsoir...

-Ah, Hermione ! Je me demandais quand mon frère allait te lâcher.

-Ah bon ? Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

-Oui ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Très bien.

Hermione s'installa à côté de Ginny et lui raconta la soirée. Elle crut voir un moment Ginny troublée lorsqu'elle lui parla du baiser. Elle pensa simplement que Ginny souffrait encore de sa séparation avec Harry. Il est vrai que depuis elle n'avait plus été avec personne. Elles passèrent une partie de la nuit à discuter avant que Ginny ne s'endorme sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui la suivit rapidement.


	6. Chapter 5

Merci pour les commentaires, continuez à dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire. Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

-Tu sais qu'il m'a embrassée ?

Hermione était près d'une des fenêtres du salon et tournait le dos à Narcissa. Celle-ci se rapprocha de son amie et glissa un bras autour de ses hanches. Elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune femme. Sa voix était un doux murmure.

-Et ça t'a plu ?

-Je ne sais pas trop.

-Te connaissant tu n'as sûrement pas dû refuser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que je suis une fille facile ? Demanda Hermione en s'écartant immédiatement.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Mais tu as un besoin de tendresse qui t'empêche de refuser ce genre d'approche. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez couché ensemble dès la première sortie ou qu'il t'avait forcée à quelque chose.

Narcissa pencha sa tête vers le cou d'Hermione et fit plusieurs baisers en descendant vers la nuque. Elle sentit le souffle de la jeune sorcière s'accélérer. Ronald Weasley voulait être avec elle, tant mieux. Mais pour le moment, c'était Narcissa qui profitait de son corps. Hermione ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle n'aimait pas Ron ou qu'elle hésitait sur son comportement ?

Hermione se retourna pour embrasser pleinement la femme aux courbes si délicieuses. Elle faisait remonter ses mains vers la poitrine alléchante tandis qu'elle sentait des caresses sur ses fesses.

-Je croyais que vous aviez au moins une chambre pour ça ?

Narcissa releva légèrement la tête pour la tourner vers son fils.

-Et moi je croyais que tu ne rentrais pas avant ce soir ?

-Changement de programme. Astoria est malade je venais chercher une potion. Enfin, continuez je ne voudrais pas déranger.

-Merci, Drago. Allez, tu viens ?

Et Narcissa entraîna Hermione à l'étage. Parfois Drago se demandait si sa mère n'était pas en pleine crise de la quarantaine ou ne régressait pas à l'adolescence. Il partit chercher la potion pour sa fiancée et s'enfuit avant d'entendre ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas savoir. Sa mère et son ancienne ennemie couchaient ensemble, très bien, mais sans lui.

Hermione était toujours étonnée de voir à quel point Narcissa était belle. C'était comme si à chaque fois qu'elles faisaient l'amour elle redécouvrait son corps. Rien ne l'égalait. Elle savait qu'elle était la seule à y toucher et cela décuplait son plaisir. Elle, au contraire, avait bafoué le sien. Elle n'aimait pas les cicatrices qu'elle y voyait et ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse n'y attacher aucune importance. Elle était passée de bras en bras, peut-être à la recherche de confort, mais aussi pour ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions, pour ne pas qu'on s'attarde. Son corps la repoussait, elle attachait une importance d'autant plus accrue à la beauté des autres. Réveillée après leurs ébats, Hermione observait assise sur un fauteuil cette blonde aux yeux bleus. Son aînée de plus de vingt ans qui en paraissait allègrement dix ou quinze de moins. Elle n'avait aucune imperfection, même pas une cicatrice, même pas une trace de grossesse.

-Tu devrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça, c'est angoissant.

-Je sais que tu aimes ça.

-Oui... c'est vrai. Mais tout de même. Et puis pourquoi tu n'es plus au lit ?

-Parce que tu es comme une œuvre d'art. Je ne voudrais pas trop t'abîmer.

-Pas trop m'abîmer ou pas trop t'attacher ?

Le silence suivit cette question. Hermione détourna le regard vers la fenêtre avant de s'habiller. Narcissa mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Elle avait été trop loin. La jeune sorcière avait déjà clarifié les choses au départ : uniquement du sexe et une bonne entente. Narcissa n'avait pas contredit cette déclaration et l'avait même adoptée sans se formaliser de ce qui pourrait se passer.

-Je dois partir.

-Menteuse.

-Peu importe.

-C'est vrai. Tu pars toujours.

Hermione releva la tête vers Narcissa. Etait-ce un regard blessé qu'elle avait aperçu durant une seconde ou un jeu de lumière ? Elle aurait voulu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais avait peur d'où la mènerait cette conversation. Elle préféra donc se taire et partit vers la porte sans un mot pour la femme qui venait de la combler. Hermione avait d'ailleurs eu l'impression que Narcissa avait voulu montrer qu'elle était capable de lui proposer bien plus que ce qu'elles avaient déjà fait. Une réaction au sujet de Ron ? Non, quelle idiotie : Narcissa jalouse de Ron. Tout était clair entre elles. C'était une envie et rien d'autre, un désir, un besoin peut-être mais pas de l'amour. Aucun attachement. Alors, pourquoi sa poitrine se serra-t-elle en quittant cette pièce ? Hermione ne s'en formalisa qu'une seconde avant de rejoindre une cheminée et de partir au Terrier. Elle avait promis à Ginny de venir le samedi soir et de rester jusqu'au lendemain pour le déjeuner.

-Bonsoir, ma chérie. Tu vas bien ? Tu as mangé ?

-Oui, merci Molly. Et vous ?

-Oh, la routine. J'ai reçu un message de Minerva, elle se joint à nous demain midi.

-Quelle bonne nouvelle. Ginny est là ?

-Oui dans sa chambre. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien à manger ni à boire ?

-Non, ça ira. Merci.

Elle monta les escaliers et trouva une Ginny allongée en boule sur son lit. Elle s'en approcha et porta une main sur le visage de son amie. Celle-ci lâcha un soupir de contentement qui intrigua Hermione un instant. Voir Ginny dormir ainsi lui donna l'envie de se joindre à elle. Lentement elle glissa dans le lit et plaça une main sur la hanche de la rouquine qui inconsciemment se rapprocha de la nouvelle arrivante. Le lendemain matin, la jeune Weasley s'était tournée vers Hermione, la tête dans son cou et chacune avait un bras enveloppant l'autre.

Hermione fut la première réveillée et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son ami qui fronça les yeux avant de les ouvrir.

-Bonjour. Désolée pour hier, j'étais vraiment fatiguée. Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je me suis endormie aussitôt. Ton entraînement est si dur ?

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Harry et les jumeaux pouvaient se plaindre d'Olivier mais je suis sûre qu'il était beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus laxiste. Non, il était laxiste et Gwenog est juste une machine.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais ton plaisir là-dedans.

-Et moi je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu peux passer tant de temps dans les bouquins.

Les deux filles rirent et décidèrent de se lever pour se préparer. Harry, les Weasley, Andy et Teddy et Minerva ne devaient plus tarder.

-Tu es très belle comme ça Hermione. Tu souhaites impressionner quelqu'un, peut-être ?

-Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Allez, dis-le que c'est pour Ron.

-Non. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux avec lui...

-Alors peut-être quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui donc ?

-Je ne sais pas mais cette personne a de la chance.

Et avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Ginny avait filé dans la cuisine. Hermione était intriguée par le comportement de son amie. Ginny s'arrêtait sur beaucoup de détails à son sujet et cherchait sans cesse les derniers ragots de sa vie amoureuse. Comme si elle voulait... non, elle devait se tromper.

Elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Elle était assez contente de ce qu'elle voyait. Habillée comme elle l'était, elle paraissait jolie sans outrance et son corps ne montrait pas ses vices.


	7. Chapter 6

-Vous n'avez aucune idée du calme régnant à Poudlard. C'est reposant après tant d'années à devoir surveiller les Gryffondors et leurs blagues et les coups bas des Serpentards. En fait, Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi désordonné que depuis l'arrivée de ta sœur, Androméda. Même Tom Jedusor se faisait plus discret, bien qu'il ait fait des choses terribles. Mais depuis l'entrée à l'école de Bellatrix je crois que le lieu d'étude et de calme avait complètement changé et je ne parle pas des Maraudeurs ou de Fred et Georges, quant à vous trois je crois que vous avez été uniques. Je suis contente d'en être directrice maintenant. Je ne sais pas comment Albus faisait, il avait une telle énergie.

-Albus avait parfois un regard d'enfant, alors je pense qu'il devait être content de voir les jeunes s'amuser avec la magie.

La conversation continua pendant un moment durant lequel chacun partageait des anecdotes, des souvenirs. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et douce. Hermione profita comme les autres de ces instants précieux. Ils étaient tous réunis et ce sans raison de guerre, de conflit. Non, simplement pour le plaisir. Ils riaient épanouis dans ce monde reposant et pacifique.

-Minerva, est-ce vrai ce qu'on raconte à propos de la célébration ? Il y aura une messe et une fête ?

-Oui. Le ministre met ça au point. Tout se passera à Poudlard.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-La messe est une bonne idée. La fête à la suite est peut-être impromptue mais les gens ont besoin de savoir que rien ne va à nouveau s'écrouler.

-Vous y serez ?

-J'y suis bien obligée en étant directrice et par ma position dans l'Ordre, tout comme vous trois.

La discussion retourna rapidement à des sujets plus joyeux comme les progrès de Teddy, les entraînements de Ginny, les farces de Georges et Ron. Peu à peu chacun vaqua à ses activités, des groupes se formaient. Harry et la fratrie Weasley proposèrent de faire un quidditch.

Hermione était allée marcher et se retourna pour regarder ces amis réunis, cette famille, sa famille. A cette pensée son cœur se serra douloureusement. Elle comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir Neville. Il était atroce de savoir ses parents en vie mais incapable de se souvenir de soi. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe retenant ses larmes ne remarquant pas deux autres personnes s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-C'est vraiment une belle journée, non ? C'est toujours un plaisir de partager de pareils moments.

-Si vous le dites.

-Quelque chose te tracasse, Hermione ?

-Non, tout va bien.

-Alors pourquoi avons-nous l'impression que tu es loin de nous ?

-Andy, s'il te plaît.

-Vous savez Hermione, il ne faut pas toujours regarder derrière soi. Certains moments ne sont faits que pour être vécus une fois, c'est pour cela qu'on les chérit plus particulièrement, ça en fait toute leur richesse.

-Oui, mais quand on les a à porter de main ? Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui a pu mal se passer. Ils devaient tout oublier jusqu'à ce que je leur jette le contre-sort. Ils n'étaient pas censés m'oublier. Est-ce que j'ai attendu trop longtemps ? Est-ce que c'est la punition pour le sorcier qui tente le sort ? Je n'ai rien trouvé pour expliquer cela. Les médicomages n'ont aucune réponse. C'est tellement frustrant et déprimant.

-Au moins ils sont en vie et tu peux leur parler, les voir.

-Mais plus rien n'est comme avant.

-Nous savons comme c'est dur Hermione, mais vous êtes forte. Et un jour vous aurez peut-être une solution. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit que d'une question de temps. Vous avez absolument tenu à ne laisser aucune trace de vous. Vous avez dû plus appuyer sur les souvenirs à trois. S'ils se souviennent du reste, ils finiront par se souvenir de vous.

-Vous avez peut-être raison. Répondit la plus jeune la souffrance étreignant sa voix.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose.

-Est-ce que je suis un livre ouvert ou est-ce que vous êtes entrées dans ma tête ?

-Il suffit de vous observer.

-Et d'entrer dans ta tête. Ajouta Androméda en riant ce qui eut le mérite de faire sourire Hermione qui lui répondit par une tape amicale.

-Ron tente à nouveau de sortir avec moi et moi je ne sais pas quoi faire, et j'ai l'impression que Ginny en est jalouse. Mais c'est stupide elle vient de rompre avec Harry. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle voudrait de moi.

-A moins que ce ne soit son frère qu'elle ne veuille.

-Andy ! Crièrent les deux autres sorcières.

-Oh, je plaisante. Regarde-toi Hermione, qui ne voudrait pas t'avoir dans son lit ? Je suis sûre que même ma sœur serait intéressée.

-Pardon ?

Androméda était pliée de rire en voyant la réaction d'Hermione qui déglutit difficilement. Narcissa n'aurait rien dit. Et puis, Andy semblait l'avoir dit comme ça, sans idée derrière la tête.

-Allez réfléchis. Tu es sexy, la meilleure amie de Harry, héroïne de guerre, jeune employée à un haut poste au ministère, la plus intelligente sorcière de ta génération, très chaude, tu es calme, attentionnée, à tomber à la renverse...

-Arrête de te moquer.

-Très bien, Minerva, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le demandes, c'est mon élève !

-C'était.

-Eh bien, oui, Hermione tu es respectable et sûrement digne d'attention.

-Dis-le carrément Minerva, Hermione est tout simplement une bombe. Et puis, je sais très bien que tu as fait tourner la tête à plus d'un et plus d'une.

-Dites-moi Minerva, elle ne s'arrête jamais ?

-Je crains que non.

-Je comprends mieux Tonks.

La conversation continua pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Harry, Ron et Ginny vinrent les chercher pour une dernière promenade avec le reste du clan Weasley. Ron et sa sœur semblaient tous deux vouloir l'entière attention d'Hermione. Des gestes, des regardes, des paroles, une blague. Tout était bon pour l'attirer vers l'un ou l'autre.

Après cette journée, Hermione savait que le frère et la sœur se battraient pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi mal placée que cette fois. Elle était aussi proche l'un de l'autre, elle les aimait comme... comme... elle ne savait pas. Elle n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour personne.

Elle rentra chez elle désireuse d'une nuit tranquille et seule. Elle se mit dans son lit mais ne put s'endormir. Elle pensait à ses amis, à Narcissa, à la rivalité fraternelle, à la guerre, aux morts. Ce n'était pas encore cette nuit qu'elle pourrait réellement se reposer. Elle s'endormit vers trois heures pour se réveille quelques deux heures plus tard à cause d'un cauchemar et d'un chuchotement qui persistait. Celui d'une voix qui la hanterait toute sa vie. Peu désireuse de retenter l'expérience, elle se leva et se prépara tranquillement pour arriver une heure en avance à son travail.


	8. Chapter 7

Et un deuxième chapitre dans la foulée. Le précédent était assez court.

Un peu plus d'obscurité pour Hermione qui ne sait décidément vraiment pas ce qu'elle veut.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Hermione reçut une lettre de Ginny lui proposant une sortie le soir-même. N'ayant rien prévu, elle accepta. Elle voulait se changer les idées. Son cauchemar revenait de plus en plus souvent et elle n'avait vu que deux fois Narcissa, incapable de rester plus longtemps au manoir. Et puis, au fond d'elle, elle était curieuse de savoir où la mènerait cette sortie. Elle avait eu un autre rendez-vous avec Ron, hormis les repas dominicaux quasiment obligatoires chez les Weasley, durant lesquels le jeune homme avait tenté un rapprochement plus ou moins subtil. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir si cela lui convenait. Elle était à l'aise avec lui, se sentait bien et en même temps avait une appréhension. Avec Ginny, tout semblait plus facile, se déroulant sans accroc mais Hermione n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir autant d'attirance pour la jeune Weasley que celle-ci semblait en avoir pour son aînée. Il était toutefois plus simple de parler à la rousse, de se confier à elle. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait la voir à n'importe quel moment pour n'importe quelle raison, elle répondrait présente. Ron avait beaucoup mûri mais aujourd'hui encore il semblait qu'il n'était pas encore très habile avec les sentiments. Il faisait encore preuve de maladresse et de manque de tact. Mais elle savait aussi que malgré sa grande compréhension des autres elle-même manquait de tact et elle avait tellement fait pour ne plus se préoccuper de ce qu'elle ressentait qu'elle se demandait si elle pouvait à nouveau se comprendre.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et jugeant qu'elle pouvait sortir ainsi elle se dirigea vers sa porte pour rejoindre Ginny dans un bar à proximité. C'était l'opposé de ce qu'avait proposé Ron jusqu'à présent. Mais c'était peut-être ce qui lui convenait le mieux en ce moment. Elle aperçut Ginny qui se dirigeait vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Il y a un monde fou ce soir ! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, c'est bon. Et puis si on veut du calme, mon appartement n'est pas loin.

-Je te prends au mot. Répondit Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur et furent immédiatement noyées par le bruit et la chaleur qui se dégageaient du lieu. Hermione s'y sentit à l'aise. Trop de bruits pour réfléchir, trop de moyens d'échapper à toute question délicate. Ses yeux furent attirés par un homme accoudé au bar. Grand et mince, brun, des yeux clairs et un visage qui ne laissait voir aucun défaut pas même un grain de beauté. Sa peau légèrement hâlée semblait lisse. Dans un coin un couple dansait, leurs corps répondaient instinctivement au rythme et aux gestes de l'autre. Les mains de la femme étaient parfaitement manucurées. Chez l'homme par un cheveu ne dépassait et sa barbe était finement taillée. Ginny tira Hermione vers une table ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées mais elle s'en voulut d'avoir regardé ailleurs pendant un instant. Elle avait promis sa soirée à sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas pour tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Elles commencèrent à parler quand une serveuse vint à leur table pour prendre la commande. Au grand amusement d'Hermione, celle-ci ne quitta pas des yeux Ginny qui l'avait à peine regardée préférant rester concentrée sur la brune. La serveuse ne se découragea pas pour autant en se baissant un peu trop lorsqu'elle leur apporta leurs boissons puis à nouveau lorsqu'elle indiqua son numéro de téléphone sur une carte qu'elle laissa sur la table. Ginny sembla aveugle à toute tentative.

-Tu veux danser ? Demanda la rousse en tendant sa main qu'Hermione accepta joyeusement.

Si au début la danse était plutôt inoffensive, Ginny ne tarda pas à se serrer un peu plus à Hermione et à promener ses mains sur son corps. Plus que caressante, elle était lascive. Le désir se dévoilait dans le moindre contact. Elles se rapprochaient pour mieux s'éloigner puis retournèrent à leur table après de nombreuses danses et après avoir suscité un grand nombre de regard sur leur couple.

-Ça fait du bien de s'asseoir ! S'exclama Hermione qui fit un geste vers un serveur pour lui commander un autre verre.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être avec toi ce soir. Ça fait un moment que j'hésite à te demander de sortir. Je veux dire... on sort souvent ensemble... mais...

-Mais ce soir c'est différent. Finit Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres en se souvenant d'une conversation semblable.

-Oui. Je sais qu'il y a Ron, je sais que tu ne cherches pas vraiment quelque chose et je sais que ce n'était peut-être pas moi que tu attendais. Mais j'ai l'impression que dernièrement on s'est vraiment rapprochées et que c'est plus que de l'amitié.

-Ginny...

-Je sais. Ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu ni le moment. Je doutais que tu n'allais pas me sauter dans les bras. Je n'attends pas de réponse immédiatement. Profitons du reste de la soirée. Je crois que c'est à moi de t'offrir un verre, finit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Hermione la regarda s'éloigner et s'en voulu de faire souffrir son amie ainsi que Ron. Elles rentrèrent quelques heures plus tard. Ginny aurait aimé rester avec Hermione pour le reste de la nuit mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas la meilleure approche si elle voulait séduire la brune. Celle-ci avait été troublée depuis les aveux de Ginny. Elle ne pouvait pas se dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas mais tant que rien n'avait réellement été évoqué, elle avait presque pu ne pas y penser. Mais maintenant, maintenant elle ne le pouvait plus. Tout était confus. Elle n'arrivait pas à démêler ses sentiments, à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se sentait déchirée. Elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir le frère et la sœur. Elle-même ne voulait plus souffrir. Et une image restait. Celle de Narcissa. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que la blonde venait faire dans tout cela.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas leur faire cela. Elle devait y mettre un terme. Elle était trop brisée pour eux. Trop mal en point pour leur imposer ses fardeaux.

Ce soir, elle ne voulait plus penser. Ce soir, elle ne voulait plus réfléchir. Juste ressentir. Elle quitta son appartement et transplana.

Elle entra dans la chambre obscure et se dirigea sans hésitation vers le lit. Elle s'assit au bord et tendit la main pour caresser la joue de la femme allongée. Un doux soupir s'échappa avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que … ?

Mais elle ne put finir quand des lèvres emprisonnèrent les siennes. Elle s'écarta.

-Hermione ? Mais...

-S'il te plaît.

La timide plainte serra son cœur et elle accepta le baiser. Elle n'avait jamais refusé son lit à Hermione depuis qu'elles avaient commencé cette relation. Elle était habituée aux allées et venues. Mais Narcissa ne s'attendait pas à la voir ce soir quand cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues et surtout pas après un rendez-vous. Elle sentit des larmes se mêler au baiser et ne dit plus rien. Elle l'entoura de ses bras avant de commencer à la déshabiller. Hermione s'installa sur ses jambes. Le besoin, l'envie, la tristesse lui faisaient accélérer ses mouvements. Narcissa la laissa agir. Elle reconnaissait cette hâte. C'était la même qu'après des rencontres avec ses parents. La même qu'après certains cauchemars. Elle agissait comme un état second. Elle n'était pas vraiment là mais Narcissa la laissa faire. Elle non plus, d'une certaine manière, ne pouvait pas dire non. Elle attendait ce genre d'attention même si elle n'était peut-être pas au centre des pensées de la brune. Cependant, cette dernière n'oubliait pas ses désirs et les gémissements de la blonde confirmait ce fait.

L'orgasme la fit se cambrer et elle sentit que la brune allait bientôt jouir à son tour et plongea plus profondément encore en elle. Hermione se coucha à son côté, tournée vers elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

-Je ne peux pas rester. La voix était si faible que Narcissa, qui avait pris Hermione dans ses bras ne comprit pas.

-Comment ?

-Je ne peux pas rester.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je... Je vous fais souffrir. Je n'ai pas le droit.

-Je ne comprends pas, chérie. Pourquoi tu nous ferais souffrir ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'arrive pas à savoir. C'est trop dur.

-C'est dur pour tout le monde.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas me permettre de ressentir. Je n'ai pas le droit de les laisser s'approcher. Je ne... c'est pas... Ils méritent mieux !

-Mieux que quoi ? Mieux que toi ? Hermione, n'importe qui serait chanceux avec toi. Je ne trouve pas que tu ne sois pas assez bien pour moi ou pour n'importe lequel des Weasley.

Hermione, dont les larmes s'étaient taries, la regarda droit dans les yeux. Un rayon de lune se diffusait dans la chambre et Narcissa était sûre de voir une certaine obscurité dans les yeux de la plus jeune.

-Je ne peux pas rester.

-Mais...

-Je ne peux pas... les cauchemars. Je dois y aller. Je suis désolée, Narcissa.

Hermione se leva et s'habilla en toute hâte. Elle sortit de la chambre avant même que l'autre femme ne fasse un mouvement. Le bruit de la porte la réveilla soudainement et elle se dépêcha à son tour d'enfiler sa robe de chambre.

-Hermione ! Hermione, attends ! S'il te plaît.

Elle descendit les escaliers en courant. Elle arriva, cependant, trop tard. La porte du manoir venait de se refermer. Elle tomba à genoux en larmes. Elle pleurait pour cette jeune femme qui venait de la quitter. Elle pleurait pour les douleurs de cette femme. Elle pleurait pour ce que lui avait infligé la guerre et sa sœur. Elle pleurait, peut-être, pour sa propre perte.


	9. Chapter 8

Voici la suite. C'est un peu plus "torturé" ici. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Bonne lecture

* * *

Hermione avait passé le reste de la nuit réveillée à tourner en rond dans son appartement. Les images de la nuit se superposaient avec les souvenirs de sa torture au manoir. Tout semblait si réel qu'elle en avait mal au bras. Elle avait l'impression que Bellatrix lui gravait l'insulte à nouveau. Elle était prise dans un tourbillon de pensées négatives qui lui faisait mal à la tête sans qu'elle ne puisse en échapper. Sa frustration et sa colère étaient telles qu'un vase explosa dans le salon où elle s'était installée, des livres sautèrent de la bibliothèque.

Comment pourrait-elle rendre heureux qui que ce soit quand elle n'arrivait pas à échapper aux souvenirs ? Quand tout ce qui lui restait était la tristesse et l'amertume ? Elle s'en voulait d'avoir échoué avec ses parents. Elle s'en voulait de faire languir Ron et Ginny qui semblaient tous deux la regarder comme une merveille du monde. Comme ils avaient tort !

C'est dans cet état de prostration que la trouva Androméda plus tard dans la matinée.

-Hermione ? C'est moi. Tu m'entends ?

Elle sentit la main de l'autre sorcière sur son épaule puis sur sa joue et glissant sous son menton pour lui relever la tête.

-Par Merlin, Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es blanche. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant l'état du salon.

Enfin, Hermione réagit. Elle tourna le regard vers l'autre partie de la pièce. Bizarrement, cela ne l'affecta pas.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Eh bien, tu ne le croiras peut-être pas, mais j'ai été réveillée aux aurores par une Narcissa démente. Elle m'a raconté que tu étais partie durant la nuit comme une furie, que tu étais très mal et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Je n'ai absolument rien compris de ce qu'elle racontait, surtout je ne comprenais pas ce que tu faisais chez elle quand tu étais censée être avec Ginny. Molly me l'a dit. Expliqua-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse. Bref, je lui ai demandé de tout me raconter depuis le début. Elle m'a tout dit. Comment vous vous êtes revues par ton travail. Votre distance, la colère qui t'habitait, les sarcasmes, l'entente pour finir par votre relation quelque peu inhabituelle. Elle m'a dit que vous-même vous ne saviez pas vraiment comment la définir. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas exclusif, du moins de ton côté. Elle fait comme si ça ne la touchait pas mais Narcissa n'est pas comme ça. J'ai vu son regard. Elle tient beaucoup à toi. Elle était très inquiète ce matin. Elle a peur que tu ne l'ais abandonnée à ton tour. Pourquoi es-tu allée la voir hier si tu étais avec Ginny ?

Androméda regarda Hermione qui ne réagissait à nouveau plus. Elle avait plié un genou contre lequel elle se penchait en s'entourant de ses bras. Ses traits étaient tirés. Soudain, Hermione tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux laissaient voir une tourmente intérieure.

-Andy, tu as tout de suite su pour Ted ?

-Que je l'aimais ? Non. C'était un enfant de moldu, alors je ne faisais pas attention. Education oblige. Puis on a partagé plusieurs cours ensemble et j'ai remarqué qu'il était intelligent et semblait avoir de bonnes manières. C'est lui qui m'a avoué le premier qu'il m'aimait. Je ne savais absolument pas ce que je devais faire. J'étais tiraillée entre ma famille et mes sentiments. Rien n'était vraiment clair. Je ne lui ai plus parlé pendant plusieurs jours. Peut-être pendant un mois. Finalement, j'ai pu prendre conscience de plusieurs choses. J'ai compris que ce que disaient mes parents n'étaient que des stéréotypes, des inepties répétées depuis des siècles. J'ai été choquée quand mon père a annoncé le mariage de Bellatrix alors même qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Elle était coincée. Je ne voulais pas de ça. Alors j'ai juste écouté mon cœur. Ce n'était pas facile et Ted aurait pu devenir fou avec toutes mes peurs et mes questions. Mais il s'est accroché et il essayait de rendre tout ça le plus simple possible.

-Est-ce que tu t'es dit qu'il ne te méritait pas ?

-Ça m'est arrivé oui. Il faisait tellement attention, il était si protecteur. Il revenait même quand je lui avais mal parlé. Je ne sais pas s'il comprenait entièrement mais il me soutenait. Je ne me croyais pas digne de lui, pas après avoir écouté mes parents, pas après avoir cru en ce qu'ils nous disaient.

Hermione se tut à nouveau. Androméda attendit. Elle ne savait pas trop où menait cette conversation mais elle n'allait pas presser la jeune femme.

-Je ne crois pas que j'aime Ron ou Ginny. Pas comme ils le voudraient. Je ne crois pas être assez bien pour eux. Ils ne méritent pas ça. Ils n'ont pas à perdre leur temps.

-Est-ce parce que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non. Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je n'arrive pas à... Je ne peux pas... Je suis trop brisée.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne t'attaches pas ?

-Mon corps est couvert de cicatrices. Quand tu ne vois la personne qu'une fois, elle ne pose pas la question.

-Mais Ron et Ginny savent.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer mes cauchemars.

-Ils sont au courant, sûrement.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de parler de ma famille.

-Personne ne te reproche quoi que ce soit.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de dire que je suis perdue. Que je ne me comprends plus. Que je ne ressens plus. Plus assez pour une véritable histoire. Je n'ai pas besoin de dire à quel point j'ai peur. Pas besoin d'être à la hauteur.

-Et Cissy, alors ? Pourquoi reviens-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça s'est fait naturellement. Mais il ne peut rien y avoir de plus. Je dirige son dossier. Qu'est-ce que les gens diraient s'ils le découvraient ? Elle a un fils de mon âge. Je pense qu'elle s'en voudrait. Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui apporter qu'elle n'a déjà ?

-Le bonheur ?

-Comment ? Je n'arrive plus à être heureuse.

-Parce que tu t'empêches de l'être. Tu te reproches l'état de tes parents. Tu te reproches beaucoup de morts. Tu te reproches de n'avoir pas pu agir plus tôt durant la guerre. Mais tu n'étais qu'une enfant. Tu avais à peine la majorité, tu n'avais même pas fini ta scolarité. Tu as aidé à sauver le monde, pas que les sorciers. Tu as montré que ceux qui sont nés moldus sont loin d'être inférieurs, qu'ils pouvaient être tout aussi, voire plus, puissants. Tu as coupé court à des siècles de préjugés. Que pourrait-on te demander de plus ? Aujourd'hui, tu as gagné le droit d'être et de faire ce qui te plaît. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas en allant à droite et à gauche que tu l'es. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu couches avec quelqu'un puis avec un autre la fois suivante. Ils vaudraient peut-être mieux arrêter pour t'écouter un peu plus. Pourquoi es-tu allée voir Cissy hier ?

-Je ne pouvais pas rester avec Ginny, ce n'était pas correct. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Etre avec Cissy, me calme généralement.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous. Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Mais tu ne peux pas l'utiliser pour taire tes sentiments, pour échapper à tes peurs. Et elle ne peut pas te garder si tu penses que ton avenir et ton bonheur sont ailleurs.

A nouveau, des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione. Androméda était interloquée. Il y a quelques semaines, la brune semblait aller tellement bien. Elle était heureuse. Ce n'était plus le cas. Elle avait remarqué, après ses premiers rendez-vous avec Ron, qu'elle n'était plus aussi bien et plus les jours passaient plus elle semblait attristée. Elle se rappela d'un détail.

-Tu as parlé de cauchemar.

-Andy... Elle mâcha sa lèvre incapable de regarder son amie.

-Raconte-moi.

-Ce sont les mêmes depuis...

-Depuis ce qu'a fait ma sœur ?

-Oui.

-C'est pour ça que tu es si renfermée en ce moment ? C'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à réaliser ce que tu veux. Tu en as déjà parlé à quelqu'un ? Je veux dire vraiment en parler ?

Le silence qui suivit suffit à lui répondre. Elle prit Hermione dans ses bras.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. On ne t'abandonnera pas.

Androméda sentit le resserrement de l'étreinte et entendit un doux « merci ». Elle sourit. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la fin mais si son amie pouvait comprendre qu'elle aurait toujours du monde sur qui compter c'était déjà un bon début. Elle décida de rester avec elle le reste de la journée surtout après avoir vu Hermione se lever difficilement à cause de la fatigue et du manque de nourriture.

-Tu sais que je ne te donnerais pas ce genre de soutien, Hermione ?

-Je sais.

-Alors ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux.

-Quels yeux ?

-Tu ne peux pas faire que le sexe soit la réponse à tous tes problèmes.

Hermione eut la décence de rougir un peu. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Pas avec Andy. Pourtant c'est comme si son corps avait décidé qu'il fallait le faire quand elle était en difficulté. La première fois qu'elle avait couché avec quelqu'un, c'était par pur désir. La deuxième fois, c'était pour faire taire la personne qui se préoccupait un peu trop de son passé. La troisième fois, c'était après ses parents. Et ainsi de suite. Elle couchait quand elle ne trouvait pas la solution, quand elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Sa frustration se transformait en désir. Sauf... Sauf avec Narcissa, la plupart du temps.


	10. Chapter 9

Hermione revint à son bureau après son troisième rendez-vous pour son département. A l'approche du 2 mai, les tensions revenaient et elle devait d'autant plus faire attention au comportement des familles surveillées, prendre des mesures pour les gardes.

Se replonger ainsi dans le travail lui avait fait tellement du bien cette semaine. Des procès allaient bientôt avoir lieu pour réviser les dossiers. De nombreux préparatifs, des réunions, des comptes rendus... Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle se dévouait pour sa tâche, pour les autres et s'oubliait heureusement. Elle avait fui le Terrier et le manoir pendant la semaine. Elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à Andy, elle n'avait pas répondu à Ron ni à Ginny. Si elle croisait Harry dans les couloirs du ministère elle faisait en sorte de couper court à la discussion en faisant appel à son travail.

Cependant, elle avait encore un rendez-vous en fin de journée avant le week-end et de passer deux jours hors du travail et de ce qui l'empêchait de retomber dans le même état que le week-end précédent.

Elle arriva devant les portes du manoir et prit une grande inspiration avant de saluer les deux aurors et d'avancer. Une partie de la population magique avait crié au scandale en apprenant que des aurors serviraient à la protection de ceux qui avaient joué un rôle, même minime, dans les guerres. Elle les comprenait. Quoi qu'il en soit, les aurors ont une mission et aucune distinction à faire. Ils devaient protéger. Tant que les familles dont s'occupait le département de la justice ne faisaient rien d'illégal, elles avaient le droit à une protection qui durerait le temps de la réinsertion afin que rien ne contrecarre le bon déroulement de la mission d'Hermione et de son équipe et pour prouver aussi au reste de la population qu'il n'y a rien à craindre une fois cette réinsertion effectuée. Si par la suite, ces familles faisaient un acte illégal seul Azkaban les attendrait. Elle se demandait si certains réussiraient vraiment à entrer dans cette nouvelle vie. Ils n'avaient plus de pouvoir, ils n'avaient plus leur fortune. Tout ça n'avait plus autant de sens aujourd'hui.

Elle frappa à la porte d'entrée. Drago lui ouvrit.

-Granger.

-Malfoy.

Les vieilles habitudes ne se perdaient pas facilement mais le sourire qu'ils partageaient montrait que ce n'était plus qu'un jeu.

Avant qu'ils n'atteignent le salon, Drago retint Hermione par le bras qui le regarda étonnée.

-Mère n'est pas en grande forme depuis quelques jours. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, si c'est encore un de vos trucs dans votre non-relation. Sache, Granger, que je serais heureux de finir à Azkaban si tu lui as fait du mal.

-Je sais Drago.

Elle fuyait son regard mais il avait eu le temps de percevoir la douleur. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas à quoi ces deux-là jouaient ou ce qu'elles attendaient. Ils entrèrent dans le salon où Narcissa attendait assise sur le canapé.

-Bonjour, Miss Granger.

-Madame Black. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien je vous remercie. Nous devrions commencer. Je suppose que la journée a été longue, vous voulez sûrement profiter pleinement de votre week-end.

Le ton n'était pas froid mais il ne laissait aucun doute à Hermione que Narcissa lui en voulait ou voulait imposer une certaine distance qu'elle croyait que la brune désirait.

-J'ai tout mon temps, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ils parlèrent tous les trois, partagèrent leurs avis sur leur dossier, sur le travail de Drago, sur la suite. Peu à peu, Narcissa et Hermione, qui s'était assise à côté d'elle par nécessité, Drago avait réussi à l'y amener contre son gré, se rapprochèrent au point que la brune saisit sans y penser la main de son aînée. Elle faisait courir son pouce le long de l'autre main. Au bout d'une heure, le dossier, rempli, était oublié et Drago décida de s'éclipser de la pièce, ce qui ne fut pas difficile vu que les deux femmes n'avaient plus d'yeux que pour l'autre.

La luminosité de la pièce descendit et à ce moment, Hermione remarqua leur position.

-Je dois y aller. Dit-elle en se levant brusquement surprenant la dame du manoir.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée quand Narcissa la rappela.

-Ne fuis pas, s'il te plaît. Reste, je t'en prie.

Elle arriva derrière Hermione et fit glisser un bras sur ses hanches.

-Je sais que je n'ai rien à te demander. Je sais qu'elles étaient tes conditions. Je ne te demande pas de fidélité, je ne te demande pas d'amour. Je te donnerai ce que tu veux.

-Même si ce n'est qu'une nuit ou qu'une heure ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu repartes comme la dernière fois.

Hermione se retourna et vit les yeux suppliants de la noble Narcissa. Elle se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Son cerveau s'embrouilla de plus en plus en même temps que leur baiser s'approfondit. Elle poussa la blonde contre un mur et commença à glisser sa main contre sa cuisse. Elle aurait pu le faire à nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle partirait à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le faire comme ça. Andy avait raison, le sexe ne devait pas être la réponse même si elle pensait qu'elle n'avait que ça, qu'elle ne pouvait offrir que ça.

-Non.

Narcissa rouvrit les yeux alarmés.

-Ce n'est pas correct pour toi. Je ne dois pas faire ça. Ta sœur a raison. Je dois comprendre ce que je veux. Je ne dois pas continuer comme ça. Tu n'as pas à subir tout ça. Ni toi, ni Ron, ni Ginny. Aucun d'eux ne sait ce qui est impliqué réellement. Ça ne change rien au fait que je ne peux pas aller de l'un à l'autre et revenir à toi.

-Alors tout cela est terminé ?

-Je... je ne sais pas, Cissy.

Hermione repartit à nouveau vers la porte pour être à nouveau arrêtée.

-Hermione ?

-Oui, Cissy ?

-Il faut que tu sois heureuse, chérie.

Elle adressa un petit sourire à cette femme qui acceptait tant de choses. Elle quitta le manoir en s'efforçant de ne pas se retourner, sans quoi elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir quitter cet endroit. Elle transplana dans un petit jardin où jouait un petit garçon surveillé par sa grand-mère.

-Allez, Teddy c'est l'heure maintenant.

-Encore !

-Non, je t'ai déjà laissé plus longtemps.

-Ta grand-mère a raison, Teddy, il se fait tard.

-Hermione ! Cria-t-il en se lançant vers elle et en l'embrassant quand elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Maintenant, c'est sûr, il ne dormira jamais. Se plaignit avec amusement Androméda.

-Et si c'est moi qui te borde, tu promets de dormir ?

-Oui !

-Tu veux pas me remplacer à vie aussi ? Cet enfant me fatigue !

-Andy !

-Quoi ? Je plaisante. N'est-ce pas, mon chéri, que je te garde avec moi tout le temps ?

-Oui !

-Il dirait oui à n'importe quoi, de toute façon.

-Andy !

-Je plaisante. A peine, finit-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

-Ta grand-mère t'aime beaucoup, Teddy, et je l'aime beaucoup aussi mais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle devient folle. Allez, on y va, je vais te débarbouiller et au lit.

-Avec une histoire !

-Ça marche.

Pendant ce temps, Androméda prépara du thé. Elle sentit que ça allait être une longue nuit. Hermione ne la visitait pas souvent, encore moins un vendredi soir, et encore moins après une semaine sans nouvelle ni sans être venue au repas dominical des Weasley.

-Eh bien, il faut croire qu'il était plus fatigué qu'il ne le croyait. J'ai à peine lu deux pages de son histoire. Rit la plus jeune.

-Les enfants sont comme ça. Tant qu'ils ne sont pas tranquilles, ils ne semblent pas ressentir la fatigue. Du thé ?

-Oui, merci.

-Alors que me vaut ce plaisir ?

-Me faut-il une raison ?

-Après une semaine, je pense bien qu'il y a quelque chose.

Hermione se tortilla mal à l'aise. Elle reposa sa tasse et s'enveloppa à nouveau dans ses bras.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-Tu ne me déranges pas. Jamais. Tu le sais bien. Répondit Androméda en posant une main rassurante sur la brune. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Et Hermione lui raconta. Elle lui raconta sa semaine. Comme elle a tout fait pour éviter de ressentir à nouveau, pour éviter de penser, comme elle a cherché à éviter ses amis. Elle lui expliqua pourquoi elle ne répondait à personne.

Androméda écoutait attentivement. Elle savait que l'autre sorcière n'avait pas tant d'amis que cela. Minerva lui avait parlé de sa solitude au début de Poudlard, des disputes du Trio et comme elle était mise en retrait quand Harry devait choisir. Elle savait que Ginny était sa confidente généralement mais elle ne pouvait pas l'être cette fois-ci.

-Alors, je suis partie. Cissy ne méritait pas ça. Tu avais raison, je suppose, je ne peux pas utiliser ça pour me cacher. Je dois mettre un terme à tout ça. Peut-être que ce ne doit être aucun d'eux. Je ne sais pas.

-Tu le sauras.

-Quand ?

-Quand tu arrêteras de t'obliger à y penser. Ils sont tous prêts à accepter ton choix. Ils ne vont pas te presser. Hermione, tout le monde sait que c'est une mauvaise période pour toi. Personne ne va t'en vouloir. Prends ton temps, tout simplement. Si tu n'as pas de réponse alors tu l'auras. Si tu ne t'imagines pas avec l'un d'eux, alors c'est que ce n'est pas ce qu'il te faut. Si tu te vois avec l'un d'eux, alors ne réfléchis pas, et fonce.


	11. Chapter 10

Après les vacances, le retour.

Bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'aime bien savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione reçut un message de la part de Drago pour la convier au déjeuner avec Astoria. Réticente, elle accepta malgré tout. Elle avait déjà refusé à maintes reprises ce genre d'invitation. Drago avait proposé le samedi exprès sachant que le dimanche était réservé aux Weasley.

Elle se prépara méticuleusement, moins pour être présentable que pour arriver au dernier moment sans avoir à trop réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas comment le repas allait se passer. Elle n'avait vu que brièvement Astoria et avait peut-être pu la croiser au détour d'un couloir de Poudlard.

-Hermione Granger héroïne de guerre décide enfin d'accepter mon invitation. Quel honneur ! Tu sais, je commençais à désespérer !

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Malfoy.

-J'ai presque cru que tu allais envoyer un hibou à la dernière seconde pour annuler.

-Il n'est pas dit que je ne le fasse pas. Présente-moi donc à ta douce Astoria.

-Pas touche à celle-là. Elle est mienne !

-Quel possessif fais-tu.

Il rigola et l'amena dans le salon, un bras sur ses épaules. Il était content qu'Hermione vienne, non seulement parce qu'elle avait maintenant une place dans le manoir et dans sa vie et qu'il espérait qu'Astoria et elle se plaisent, mais aussi pour sa mère qui, si elle n'était plus aussi triste que durant les derniers jours, n'était tout de même plus aussi heureuse qu'il y a quelques semaines.

-Hermione ! Je suis si contente de te revoir et surtout d'une manière un peu plus formelle.

Astoria était vive respirant la joie de vivre, peut-être un peu exubérante. Hermione lança un petit regard vers Drago qui souriait. Elle était l'antithèse de tout ce qui avait semé la terreur pendant la guerre et assombri le quotidien de la famille Malfoy.

-De même, Astoria. J'aurais aimé pouvoir venir plus tôt mais malheureusement j'ai toujours eu un empêchement. Expliqua Hermione, ce qui lui valut un reniflement dédaigneux de la part de Drago. Où est Cissy ?

-Elle vérifiait ses plantes. Elle en cultive spécialement pour ma tante. Ne t'en fais pas. Rajouta rapidement le jeune homme en voyant l'inquiétude se glisser dans les traits de la brune. Elle va très bien. Asseyons-nous, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Hermione et Astoria firent plus ample connaissance et la jeune femme semblait très intéressée par les vues de son aînée sur le département de la justice et ses futurs projets dans ledit département. Elles parlèrent aussi de Drago, se moquant gentiment de lui qui accepta modestement les compliments et nia fortement les défauts qu'elles lui attribuaient.

-Je vois que vous avez tous commencé ici. C'est un réel plaisir d'entendre, Drago, que tu es toujours aussi têtu que quand j'essayais de te faire manger à la fourchette et que tu préférais plonger ta tête dans ton assiette à la place.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire tandis que Drago rougit et marmonna quelque chose du genre « je n'avais que trois ans et tu avais promis de ne plus raconter ça ! »

Hermione tourna le regard vers Narcissa et toutes deux se sourirent. La plus âgée vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione qui l'embrassa sur la joue et lui prit sans réfléchir la main. Drago encore renfrogné par la remarque de sa mère ne remarqua pas leur manège qui n'échappa par à Astoria.

L'ambiance était légère et profita pleinement à Hermione qui avait besoin de quelque chose pour se vider l'esprit, même si le contact de Narcissa faisait naître de doux frissons. Tout paraissait si naturel mais elle savait que tout devait aussi prendre fin. Elle avait promis à Drago de venir, ça lui tenait tellement à cœur. Mais une fois le repas terminé, elle devrait partir. A nouveau. Le repas fut délicieux et Astoria était vraiment drôle. Hermione se promit de lui faire rencontrer Ginny. Et si Drago ne l'avait pas fait avant elle, Androméda. Elle l'adorerait !

Ils repassèrent dans le petit salon devant une porte fermée.

-Je me demande toujours pourquoi cette porte est fermée ? Que cachez-vous donc derrière ? Le ton était badin et la question anodine pour Astoria mais elle se fit tendre les deux Malfoy qui tournèrent le regard vers Hermione. Cette dernière fit semblant de ne pas entendre ou de ne pas s'en soucier malgré la peur qu'elle ressentit. A chaque fois qu'elle passait devant cette porte, elle avait l'impression que l'aura maléfique de Bellatrix s'attardait et que son ricanement retentissait à nouveau.

Narcissa la poussa un peu plus rapidement vers le salon pendant que s'attardèrent Drago et Astoria à laquelle il expliqua succinctement la raison. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de frayeur et elle promit de ne pas en parler. Une fois installée, elle relança la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Hermione se leva et demanda à Narcissa de l'amener voir les fleurs. Celle-ci rayonnante n'hésita pas et prit sa main.

-Elles sont si mignonnes ensemble ! S'exclama Astoria.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla son fiancé.

-Ta mère et Hermione. Elles sont parfaites l'une pour l'autre.

-Oui, si on veut. Si elles aiment les fêlures.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre elles ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?

-Tu vis avec !

-Rectification : je vis avec ma mère et Granger se joint à nous. Je ne pourrais absolument pas t'expliquer ce qu'il y a entre elles. Je ne sais même pas s'il y a encore quelque chose entre elles.

-En tout cas, ta mère l'aime.

-Astoria ?

-Oui, mon chéri ?

-Embrasse-moi !

-Je vais t'embrasser mais ça ne change rien au fait.

-Je sais. Je trouve ça incroyable ta manière d'appréhender le monde. Tout paraît si naturel avec toi. Comme si tout était à sa place, comme si tout devait être tel que ça l'est.

-Tout ce que je sais, Drago, c'est que tu es là avec moi et que rien ne peut être plus parfait.

Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa doucement sa joue. Il inclina sa tête pour l'embrasser tendrement. Oui, tout était parfait en cet instant, dans leur bulle, dans leur monde à eux.

-Rien ne peut être parfait, rien ne sera jamais parfait.

-Oui, mais on peut s'en approcher, Hermione.

-Toi et moi ?

-Peut-être pas. Tu as peut-être raison.

Elles revenaient au manoir. Narcissa avait glissé son bras au niveau des hanches d'Hermione. Son corps était chaud et la brune se pressait contre elle malgré ses mots froids et distants. La jeune femme était toute en contradiction. Tout était devenu beaucoup plus sérieux et par conséquent beaucoup plus intense.

-A ton avis, que devrais-je faire ? Demanda Hermione en se réinstallant sur le canapé du salon sans prendre garde à la présence des deux fiancés.

-Je ne peux pas choisir à ta place, chérie. C'est à toi de découvrir ce dont tu as besoin, ce qu'il te faut. Je sais que tu crois ne rien mériter, ne pas comprendre tes propres sentiments. Mais tu vas réussir à t'en sortir.

-Et toi, que veux-tu ?

-Moi ? Que devrais-je demander de plus ? Je suis bien mieux lotie qu'avant.

-Te contenterais-tu de cela ?

Hermione se rapprocha lentement de la bouche de la blonde. A moins de deux centimètres de celle-ci, elle se lécha les lèvres.

-Pour l'instant. Déglutit Narcissa.

Drago et Astoria s'étaient levés sans bruit les laissant à leur tour dans leur monde.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! S'écria Astoria

-Dit quoi ?

-Qu'elles s'aiment !

-Mais non, elles sont comme ça depuis des mois. Hermione est...

-Comme toi, il y a quelques temps. Elle doit juste comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi ?

-Qu'elle cherche ce qu'elle a déjà trouvé.

-Vous êtes trop compliquées pour moi.


	12. Chapter 11

Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue et le choix final d'Hermione.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le nombre de jours séparant la commémoration diminua soudainement et le nombre de cauchemars d'Hermione augmenta considérablement au point de l'exténuer dès le réveil. Bellatrix était peut-être morte mais les souvenirs laissèrent l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi présente pour Hermione. Tout était si réel de son rire à son toucher en passant par son odeur. Hermione se sentait sale. L'injure se répétait dans le silence de son appartement comme un écho sordide et cruel. Pâle copie de la voix de la meurtrière mais pourtant toujours aussi effroyable et cinglant. Elle l'entendait répéter encore et encore les mêmes insultes. Elle était sans valeur, inutile pour ceux qu'elle appelait des amis. Elle ne contenterait personne.

Androméda était chez Molly avec son petit-fils. C'était un rendez-vous habituel depuis la fin de la guerre. Elles avaient trouvé une manière de faire face à la mort de leur propre enfant et de se relever de cette horreur en se soutenant l'une l'autre. C'était l'occasion pour Teddy de voir souvent Harry qui vivait quasiment chez les Weasley malgré l'ancienne maison de Sirius. Mais elle retenait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il n'y avait jamais eu la paix là-bas. Il n'y avait jamais eu les grands éclats de rire comme au Terrier. C'était moins une maison qu'une prison. Elles discutaient tranquillement autour d'une tasse de thé quand elles entendirent un bruit sourd, indication du transplanage à proximité. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de se demander qui pouvait venir à cette heure-ci. C'était l'un des rares soirs où il n'y avait pas un repas avec tout le monde.

Hermione entra rapidement dans la cuisine. Elle était pâle et comme ailleurs mais elle prit le temps de demander si Ginny était présente.

-Elle est dans sa chambre. Tu veux que je l'appelle, ma chérie ? Demanda gentiment Molly inconsciente du mal chez Hermione.

-Non, ça ira. Je vais la rejoindre. Merci.

Molly ne put rien demander. Hermione était déjà dans les escaliers. Elle se tourna vers Androméda qui semblait inquiète.

Hermione ne frappa pas à la porte de la chambre de son amie. Elle y pénétra sans marquer d'arrêt. Ginny, qui était allongée sur son lit avec un magazine, se leva soudainement surprise par l'arrivée impromptue d'Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hermione ?

-Est-ce que je suis sale ?

-Quoi ? S'exclama la rousse sans comprendre. Bien sûr que non !

-Elle m'a marquée.

-Ça ne veut rien dire, Hermione. Ça ne compte pas. Elle était folle. Tout ça n'a aucun sens.

-Alors, je ne te dégoûte pas ?

Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione et encadra son visage de ses deux mains.

-Jamais je n'ai pensé ça de toi. Au contraire. Hermione, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Tes origines ne changent rien. Ça m'est complètement égal. Sans toi, je ne serais peut-être même pas là aujourd'hui, comme beaucoup d'autres. Hermione, tu comptes tellement pour moi.

A peine avait-elle dit cela, qu'Hermione la coinça contre un mur et commença à l'embrasser profondément et presque sauvagement. Ses mains descendaient très vite le long du corps de la rousse qui s'enflamma en réaction à cette situation inattendue. C'était ce qu'elle attendait, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être pas de cette façon mais si cela pouvait aider Hermione, quel mal à elle cela lui ferait-elle ? Elle désirait son amie depuis tellement de temps maintenant. La réponse à la question de la brune ne se fit pas attendre.

-Tu me veux ?

-Oui… Hermione !

Hermione plaça une main contre la nuque de Ginny et l'embrassa dans le cou pendant que l'autre s'égarait le long de sa cuisse pour remonter. Elle était sur le point de commencer à déboutonner son jean quand Androméda apparut dans la chambre.

-Hermione ! Ne fais pas ça !

Hermione se retourna une ombre menaçante dans ses yeux qui fit peur à Androméda. Elle n'avait jamais vu cet obscurité chez sa jeune amie. Autant de colère était inhabituelle chez elle. Ginny était mal à l'aise d'être prise sur le fait ainsi mais bénissait Merlin que ce ne soit pas sa mère. Cependant, l'attitude d'Androméda l'intrigua. Pourquoi venait-elle ? Et pourquoi les interrompait-elle ?

-Rappelle-toi ce que j'ai dit. Ce n'est pas la solution. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça à Ginny. Tu le regretteras.

Hermione se dégagea de Ginny et la regarda avec tristesse. Elle se précipita hors de la chambre et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Elle s'effondra devant la porte. Androméda l'avait suivie et Molly inquiète était apparue. Elle porta la main à sa bouche en retenant un soupir de frayeur en voyant l'état d'Hermione.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu iras mieux. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Ce n'est pas la solution. Hermione, tu peux compter sur nous. Tu peux nous demander de l'aide. Mais ce que tu demandes là ce n'est pas pour être aidée. Tu essayes d'oublier et, crois-moi, je te comprends. Mais on n'oublie jamais. On vit avec. Parfois, ça s'atténue. Parfois, c'est pire. Mais te forcer à te cacher, te forcer à te taire en croyant que le silence va faire oublier l'existence du problème, te dégrader…rien de tout cela ne va te permettre d'aller mieux.

-Ils m'ont oubliée. Souffla-t-elle. Ils ne se souviennent plus du tout de moi. J'ai tout perdu.

Androméda se baissa à son niveau. Elle la prit dans ses bras et chuchota :

-Tu nous as. Je sais que ce n'est pas la même chose. Mais c'est déjà beaucoup. Nous serons toujours là pour toi.

-Comment veux-tu que j'y crois ? Le destin m'a punie. Je n'avais pas le droit de jouer avec leur mémoire. Cracha Hermione en la rejetant.

-Tu as fait ce que tu as cru bon de faire et ce que beaucoup auraient voulu faire. Tu n'as pas à te blâmer. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Ils auraient pu mourir. Grâce à toi, ils sont encore vivants.

-Il faut croire que non. Ils sont vivants mais avec une fausse vie. Rien n'est vrai et je n'existe plus. Nous ne sommes là que grâce à nos parents, si nos parents ne nous reconnaissent plus, a-t-on une réelle existence ? J'ai échoué. Une fois encore.

-Et Narcissa ? Il y avait un plaidoyer derrière cette question mais Androméda n'était pas sûre d'avoir été entendue. Sa sœur et Hermione méritaient le bonheur et d'après ce qu'elle avait compris de l'une et de l'autre, leur bonheur c'était elles deux ensemble. Elle se devait d'éloigner Hermione de Ginny tout à l'heure, non pas parce que Ginny ne méritait pas Hermione, mais parce qu'Hermione, par ce geste, aurait fait souffrir bien plus qu'elle. Elle était prête, sans s'en rendre compte à sacrifier Ginny pour oublier. En sacrifiant Ginny, elle condamnait Narcissa mais elle-même avant tout.

Hermione se leva et partit. Elle transplana sans se préoccuper du reste, sans rien dire aux trois femmes dans la maison. Elle laissa ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû : douleur et silence. Ginny sentit ses joues humides par les larmes qu'elle n'avait pu retenir.


	13. Epilogue

ET voici la fin!

* * *

Toujours pas de nouvelles. Rien depuis des jours. Elle ne dormait plus. Elle attendait, espérait son retour. Peut-être qu'elle avait fait son choix ? Peut-être que ce n'était aucun d'eux. Androméda ne l'avait pas trouvée chez elle. Les Weasley n'avaient reçu aucun message de sa part et Harry n'avait pas pu la localiser. Hermione était partie pour de bon cette fois, il semblait. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer la revoir, recevoir ne serait-ce qu'une lettre pour lui dire que tout allait bien ou même qu'elle la détestait et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Mais juste une lettre. Hermione devait être heureuse et elle se devait de lui dire, de lui montrer, de la rendre heureuse. Elle en était sûre, c'était à elle de le faire. Elle entendit son fils rentrer et alla à sa rencontre jetant un dernier regard par la fenêtre.

Elle était dans tous ses états. Elle ne voulait pas quitter son lit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Un instant, Hermione était là et la seconde d'après, elle fuyait. Androméda était venue lui parler et lui a expliqué en partie les raisons du comportement d'Hermione. Depuis, Ginny s'en voulait encore plus pour ne pas y avoir fait plus attention, pour ne pas avoir agi pour aider son amie, celle qu'elle aimait.

Ron était égal à lui-même. Il était furieux et en voulait à Hermione, incapable de comprendre le mal-être de son amie. Il rejetait la faute sur elle pour cacher sa douleur. Il tentait de la chercher mais c'était comme si elle s'était volatilisée de la surface de la Terre. Il savait qu'Hermione avait vu Ginny avant de partir et vu l'état dans lequel était sa sœur, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elles ce qui le rendait plus irritable encore. Il n'était pas revenu chez ses parents depuis le départ d'Hermione pour ne pas voir sa sœur.

Androméda tentait de soutenir Ginny et Narcissa du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Parfois, il lui semblait comprendre la décision de la jeune femme. D'une certaine manière, elle avait fait la même chose pour échapper à sa famille. Puis, plus rien ne semblait être compréhensible. Hermione était partie sur un tel coup de tête, elle n'avait réfléchi à rien ce qui lui ressemblait si peu. Elle n'avait pas prêté attention à ses sentiments et encore moins à ceux des autres. Là encore, c'était si peu elle. Ginny était touchée, désespérée par cet acte mais Narcissa était dévastée. Elle se faisait tant de reproches. Elle avait enfin avoué à sa sœur aînée qu'elle était amoureuse.

-J'ai toujours nié. J'ai refusé d'y croire parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de cela. Elle refusait de créer le lien ou d'y moins d'y prendre conscience parce qu'il était là. Inévitable. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû l'aider comme elle m'a aidée.

La journée de commémoration arriva enfin. Voilà deux ans que le monde ne souffrait pas de la mégalomanie et de la monstruosité de Lord Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Les esprits étaient à la fête malgré la présence d'anciens fanatiques qui tentaient bien que mal de rester éloignés de cette foule. Cela n'avait été possible que grâce à Hermione Granger qui n'était pas là pour voir le résultat de son travail.

Narcissa toute vêtue de noire se tenait debout avec grâce devant la tombe de sa sœur. Elle déposa les fleurs qu'elle avait fait pousser à cette occasion. Elle était seule. Elle ne voulait pas que Drago vienne. Elle savait qu'Androméda ne viendrait sûrement pas. Elle avait d'autres tombes à visiter en priorité. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle comprenait.

-Je sais que si tu étais vivante tu ne voudrais pas que je sois ici. Je suis presque sûre que tu essayerais de me tuer. Mais comprends-moi. J'ai été heureuse avec elle. Elle me rend vivante. Et j'espère qu'elle est heureuse là où elle est. Je l'aurais laissée partir si elle me l'avait demandé. Je l'aurais laissée revenir si elle l'avait voulu. Elle mérite ce bonheur. C'est une personne qui gagne à être connue. Mais malgré tout ce qu'elle m'apporte tu me manques tellement. Ma sœur me manque. Celle que tu étais avant tout cette histoire. Celle qui parfois me revenait. Elle aurait été capable de t'aider. Elle est capable de tout. Je te vois la nuit, je t'entends encore. Ton absence me torture. La sienne est pire. Si elle revient, aujourd'hui, je la choisis. Aujourd'hui, je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire contre toi.

Narcissa se releva et fixa à nouveau la pierre tombale. Derrière elle, les cailloux crissaient. Elle ne se retourna pas pensant l'arrivée d'un quelconque badaud. Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule qui la fit tressaillir. Sans regarder la personne, une larme coula sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait y croire.

-Je vous félicite, Miss Black. Vous êtes libre.

Cette voix. Un délice pour les oreilles.

-Je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire moi aussi, Cissy. Je te choisis. Être loin de toi m'a ouvert les yeux. Être loin de tout le monde. Je ne voulais pas m'avouer ce que je ressentais par peur. Tout était confus mais au fond j'ai toujours su et cela m'effrayait. Tes yeux étaient sur moi à chaque instant se moquant de mon aveuglement. Et ton corps se dessinait dans mes draps sans que je ne puisse le toucher. Et ta voix s'insinuait en moi ricanant de ma surdité. Je n'ai ni vu, ni entendu, ni compris mon besoin de toi, mon désir envers toi. Pourtant, cela semble si évident maintenant. Je ne pouvais rien faire avec Ginny ou Ron non parce que je ne savais pas mais parce que je savais. J'avais peur de tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Je n'avais pas confiance en moi. J'avais peur d'être heureuse quand j'avais détruit le bonheur de ma famille. Je ne pensais pas le mériter. Mais je ne peux pas être loin de toi. Je suis toujours revenue à toi. Je veux plus avec toi aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que ton corps. Je veux ta présence. Je veux t'aimer. Je veux pouvoir construire quelque chose avec toi.

Narcissa était soufflée par l'admission de la gryffondor. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Hermione retournait ses sentiments. Elle pensait l'avoir définitivement perdue et voilà qu'elle était là. Elle était la première à revoir Hermione. C'était à elle que la jeune femme donnait son cœur. Elle pleurait librement. Hermione caressa la joue de la blonde qui se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser profondément et tendrement.

* * *

Le choix semblait évident quand on est de l'extérieur, mais quand on vit avec ses peurs, on peut vite se tromper sur ce qu'on croit ou non.

N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de toute cette histoire.

Merci pour les commentaires et les lectures!


End file.
